humanitaryzm
by ezu
Summary: wypadek zmieniający wszystko. Kurogane będzie musiał podjąć jedną z najtrudniejszych decyzji w swoim życiu.


cisza. no niecałkowita. gdzieś w oddali można było usłyszeć ciche rozmowy oraz terkot małych kółek jeżdżących po podłodze. czarnowłosy mężczyzna w pierwszej chwili po przebudzeniu nie zrobił dosłownie nic. nie myślał o tym gdzie się znajduje. nie poruszył się ani nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. jego ciało jak zarówno i umysł znajdował się w bliżej nieokreślonej pustce. w pustce takiej, że nawet pielęgniarka sprawdzająca jego stan nie zauważyła, że jej pacjent wybudził się z kilkudniowej śpiączki. uczyniwszy swoją powinność wyszła lekko trzaskając przesuwanymi drzwiami. pod siłą tego dźwięku, 'pustka', która otaczała spoczywającego na łóżku rozprysła się niczym mydlana bańka i od razu w jego myślach pojawił się obraz ognia zbliżającego się do niego zbyt szybko.  
wtedy wszystko zaczynało się układać w jego głowie. zmysł słuchu, który wyostrzał się z upływem czasu, zdążył już wychwycić otaczające go ciche pikanie. wszechobecny stłumiony ból, który nie bardzo pozwalał mu się poruszyć oraz brak możliwości otworzenia oczu. prawdopodobnie znajduje się w szpitalu i odniósł jakieś rany. musi poczekać aż ktoś przyjdzie i mu to wszystko wytłumaczy, kiedy będzie mógł iść do domu, do Faya...  
wtedy jego serce zamarło, a w żołądku pojawiła się jakby kulka żywego ognia, która z impetem skakała po wnętrznościach tego organu.

chyba ten idiota nie przyszedł wtedy? czy spóźnił się, jak zwykle? musiał! nic mu się nie stało, prawda?

gdyby nie ponowne ciche skrzypnięcie drzwi, Kurogane nadal walczyłby z myślami i nie zauważył obecności osoby, o którą się tak martwił. lekkie kroki były coraz bliżej rannego, opatulonego śnieżnobiałą pościelą. dźwięk jakby jakaś folia odbiła się o bogu ducha winny mebel. gruchot przesuwnego krzesła. dodatkowo coś wypadło mu i poturlało się po posadzce. ciche przekleństwo przeszyło martwotę pomieszczenia.  
Kurogane był już pewny. nikt nie jest w stanie stawiać tak miękko i cicho stóp na podłodze jak ten kretyn i robić dodatkowo hałasu wszystkim innym, w tym swoją niewyparzoną gębą.

lewy kącik ust uniósł się ukazując nieznacznie biały kieł mężczyzny. grymas uśmiechu, z którego był kojarzony, zawitał ponownie na jego twarzy. w pierwszej chwili blondwłosy gość nie zauważył tej drobnej zmiany. najzwyczajniej w świecie rozpakowywał swoje torby. kiedy już cały dobytek foliówek został poukładany w przyłóżkowej szafce, oczy Faya w końcu mogły spocząć na głównej atrakcji tego pokoju.

Kuro... ? - zamarł. przez głowę przebiegły mu dwie myśli w tym samym czasie. pierwsza dotyczyła tego, że Kurogane się obudził. druga natomiast tego, że on ma po prostu fajny sen. delikatnie odurzony tym widokiem wytężał swoje zmęczone oczy by dostrzec najmniejszą zmianę w stanie swojego ukochanego.  
i oto jest. po paru sekundach z ciała owiniętego bandażami wydobyło się lekkie prychnięcie.

\- ... Kuro!? obudziłeś się!? - na ramionach natychmiast poczuł ciężar głupola. - tak się cieszę Kuro-ru...  
\- F-Fa...y - czarnowłosy mężczyzna po raz pierwszy usłyszał swój nowy głos. zupełnie różniący się od poprzedniego. według niego był nieprzyjemny, metalowy, bardziej charkliwy niż za zazwyczaj. do tego wszystkiego ból porównywalny do wbijania igieł wewnątrz gardła spowodowany wdychaniem ciężkiego jak nigdy powietrza.  
\- cii, Kuro-sama. - na ustach poczuł chłodny palec nakazujący mu milczenie. wszędzie by poznał jego palce nawet po omacku. już chciał się unieść, ale Fay zaczął nieskładnie kontynuować swoją wypowiedź. - nic nie mów. zaraz wszystko ci wytłumaczę. obiecuję, będzie dobrze. poradzimy sobie jakoś.

Fay składający obietnice łamiącym się głosem? czy on płacze? dlaczego?

\- lekarz już tu był? mam go wezwać? agh, nie wiem co robić, tak się cieszę Kuro... naprawdę...

kilka małych kropel spadło na tors leżącego i przebiło się przez materiał opatrunku. Fay płakał. dla ciemnowłosego nie było to dobrym znakiem. zawsze kiedy przygłup ronił łzy, działo się coś naprawdę poważnego. coś z czym sobie nie radził. a jednak zapewniał, że „będzie dobrze".  
Kurogane chciał go w tamtym momencie objąć i zamknąć w ciepłym uścisku obiecując to samo, że „będzie dobrze", ale gdy uniósł rękę, by to zrobić, zrozumiał, że nie ma czym. w jednej chwili pojął dlaczego Fay jest taki rozbity.

\- j-ja..k bardzo... się zmie... ni-łem? - zapytał z trudem.

Fay w pierwszej chwili nie potrafił nic odpowiedzieć. gdyby Kurogane widział, zauważyłby bez problemu, że po dotychczasowym beztroskim uśmiechu nie było już od dawna śladu. duże błękitne oczy naszły czerwienią i napuchły, za co odpowiadał pewnie zbyt krótki sen i ciągły płacz. również ich dawny, roziskrzony blask przygasł i stały się bardziej mętne. schudł, a skóra zbladła i zaczerwieniła się, jakby od przetarć w niektórych miejscach.

\- i-ile pamiętasz Kuro-sama? - zapytał starając się panować nad drżeniem swojego głosu.  
\- czee-kałem na ciebie. ... i wtedy. us... szałem huk. odwr... em sie i jedy-nie zdą...em zasłoni... si przed og... niem.

po twarzy Fay'a ponownie spłynęły bezgłośnie łzy. dobrze wiedział, że Kurogane go nie wini za to co się stało, ale z jego punktu widzenia to on zawinił tutaj. wszystko przez jego głupi nawyk do spóźniania się. gdyby się nie spóźnił, wszystko byłoby dobrze. Kurogane nadal tryskałby zdrowiem. nie musiałby cierpieć. może jakaś siła wyższa chciała ich ukarać za to, że odważyli się stworzyć parę? no bo w końcu duchowni mówią tyle złego o związkach jednopłciowych, że tacy ludzie zostaną ukarani ogniem piekielnym. teraz to brzmi całkiem okrutnie. w końcu wybuch ognia tak załatwił jego ukochanego. gdyby tylko pewien idiota nie zakrywałby do swojego kolegi z pracy, ten nadal prowadziłby spokojnie życie. w niedalekiej przyszłości poślubiłby jakąś czarnowłosą Japonkę, która urodziłaby mu gromadkę czarnowłosych szkrabów, a tak to ma jasnowłosego emigranta z dalekiego kraju pod swoim dachem. w dodatku dzielił z nim swoje łóżko, przez które pokłócił się ze swoimi rodzicami i, oczywiście, ten osobnik nie może mu zapewnić gromadki czarnowłosych szkrabów.

straciłeś przeze mnie więcej niż zyskałeś, Kuro-sama.

\- przepraszam Kuro... to moja wina. - teraz już nie powstrzymywał swoich emocji. - przepraszam cię za wszystko... ja nigdy... nie powinienem się do ciebie... zbliżać. tylko cię skrzywdziłem. tylko... przeze mnie cierpisz. ... tak bardzo cię... przepraszam.

Kurogane ze złością słuchał tego, co jego ukochany mówił. nie przerywał mu jedynie dlatego, że jego gardło boleśnie protestowało przy każdym słowie i oddechu. nienawidził jak kretyn zrzucał wszelkie winy świata na siebie. i co to w ogóle miało być? pieprzony egoista. no po prostu...

\- idiota. - wychrypiał i zaniósł się kaszlem. - to... nie ty. bufo... es ten budy... k. nie ty o... powia-dasz za ten wybu... a ja wrównnie dozie... mog-em zacze...ać naze fnąć.  
\- Kuro-ru...

słowa podziękowania za to, co wypowiedział Kurogane, okazałyby się tutaj zbędne. prawdopodobnie Fay nigdy by ich nie wypowiedział, ale dzięki temu krótkiemu monologowi, oboje poczuli się trochę lepiej. nie na tyle, aby śmiać się radośnie i zapomnieć o troskach, lecz na tyle, by być w stanie kontynuować rozmowę.

\- czujesz mój dotyk na ramieniu, Kuro-ru? - kiedy Kurogane skinął potwierdzającą głową, Fay delikatnie zjechał palcami po jego lewym ramieniu - tutaj się kończy... tuż przed łokciem... łokcia nie m-a... - łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu, ale kontynuował. - druga ręka jest w podobnym stanie... tylko trochę krótsza... jakieś pięć centymetrów. - również zakreślił dotykiem jej kształt.

ręka Faya spoczęła na torsie Kurogane w tym samym momencie kiedy ten zaczerpnął głębokiego wdechu. z ciężkim sercem postanowił kontynuować. chciał zakończyć ten etap rozmowy jak najszybciej.

\- twoja klatka i brzuch praktycznie nie ucierpiały. masz na nich bandaże, bo w niektórych miejscach są lekkie przetarcia, które znikną za jakiś czas. nie musisz się o to martwić. o plecy również. nie ma na nich ani jednej rysy. - w jego uszach zabrzmiało to tak jakby chciał sam siebie pocieszyć na co skrzywił się nieznacznie. obiema dłońmi zjechał po bokach tali zatrzymując się poniżej bioder. - twój seksowny tyłeczek również nie ucier...

próbował zażartować, ale zabolało go to bardziej niż się spodziewał. jego ręce delikatnie zadrżały na na śniadej skórze. cofnął je szybko i przycisnął do własnej piersi.  
Kurogane poczuł to. nigdy nie był dobry w słowach, więc nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć. zazwyczaj jako oznakę pocieszenia, czy też zrozumienia ustalili sobie objęcie blondyna, przyciśnięcie go do swojej klatki oraz zatopienie palców w puszystej czuprynie. taki gest dla obu miał większą wartość i uważali go za trafniejszy niż paplaninę oklepanych słów. Niestety, teraz, pozbawiony tej możliwości, postanowił to przeczekać. idiota sam dojdzie do siebie za chwilę. i miał rację. z zawahaniem w głosie zaczął kontynuować.

\- nogi są... - przyłożył dłonie do miejsca skąd poprzednio je zabrał i zjechał delikatnie w dół - nie dało się ich uratować. są amputowane przed kolanami. - obrysował je delikatnie i przeniósł ręce na szyję Kurogane. - w tym wybuchu coś palącego przeszyło ci prawą stronę szyi... dlatego tak mówisz... - palcami okrążył opatrunek na szyi i wzdłuż linii szczęki, poprzez policzek zatrzymał się pod lewym okiem. - ... lekarze powiedzieli, że nie będziesz już widział...

Kurogane był zły na siebie. nie dlatego, że pozwolił, by coś mu się stało i tego konsekwencje nie znajdą końca, lecz dlatego, że wpakował w to jeszcze osobę, którą kocha. bardziej martwił go Fay. jak on to wszystko podźwignie?  
brunet coraz bardziej plątał się w swoich myślach sprzeczając się sam ze sobą, tym samym nie odzywając się do blondyna.  
natomiast Fayowi zaczynała ciążyć ta niezręczna cisza, która zapanowała w pomieszczeniu.

\- nie jestem ekspertem w medycznych sprawach, więc może zawołam lekarza? on ci wszystko wytłumaczy lepiej. zgadzasz się?

kiedy jasnowłosy otrzymał jasny oznak zgody, poderwał się z krzesełka i szybkim krokiem pomaszerował w kierunku gabinetów lekarskich.  
tymczasem z przeciwnej strony, w którą pobiegł młody chłopak, szła para wyglądająca na zmartwionych i bardzo zmęczonych. kobieta bez większej gracji odwijała kremowy szal z szyi po to, by przez dłuższą chwilę próbować wepchnąć go do rękawa płaszcza przewieszonego przez zgiętą rękę. sporo wyższy od niej mężczyzna przystanął, aby dać jej trochę czasu. kiedy kobieta w końcu uporała się z problematycznym szalem, jej towarzysz wyciągnął do niej rękę i z lekkim uśmiechem zachęcił ją do otworzenia pobliskich drzwi. gdy już oboje przekroczyli próg, do ich oczu napłynęły łzy szczęścia, a na twarzach mieszała się wymowna ulga oraz niedowierzanie. zobaczyli swoje dziecko. okaleczone, całe w bandażach. dziecko, które pomimo swojego trudnego stanu, w jakim się znajdowało, miało wystarczającą determinację, by podźwignąć swoje zmęczone ciało i usiąść na łóżku.  
w pierwszej chwili skrzypnięcie drzwi wywołało w głowie tego dziecka obraz idioty przyprowadzającego ze sobą jakiegoś gościa w kitlu. już miał pochwalić jego szybkość, kiedy dwie małe, zimne dłonie ujęły jego policzki.

\- Kurogane... nareszcie.  
\- wi-taj mamo...

kobieta zaniosła się szlochem. jej mąż tuż za nią trzymał ją delikatnie za ramię, by w akcie euforii nie rzuciła się na rannego syna, by go wyściskać. nie powstrzymywał też łez, które w ciszy spływały po jego policzkach przyozdobionych kilkudniowym zarostem. jak tylko napięcie z ramienia kobiety zelżało, ojciec cofnął rękę i położył ją na głowie syna, czochrając lekko jego tłuste włosy, by poczuł, że jego staruszek również jest przy nim.

niczego niespodziewający się Fay wszedł z doktorem do pokoju i natychmiastowo został obrzucony nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. stanął tuż przy drzwiach jak wryty. lekarz wyminął go i przywitał się z rodzicami, i pacjentem. zaczęły się sypać pytania i odpowiedzi. lekarz oglądał rannego. początkowo Fay przysłuchiwał się temu wszystkiemu z boku, ale kiedy rodzicielka Kuro znowu obarczyła go nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem, chłopak lekko się cofnął. jego nogi nieznacznie zadrżały. stopy jakby się pogubiły i nie wiedziały, w którą stronę iść.

\- poczekam na zewnątrz... - powiedział ledwie słyszalnie pod nosem i bezszelestnie wyszedł.

z plastikowym kubkiem gorącej kawy w dłoni, który parzył go w opuszki palców siedział na korytarzu, przygryzając lekko dolną wargę. nawet nie wiedział dlaczego kupił te ciemne pomyje, których i tak by nie tknął z czystego obrzydzenia oraz tego, że po prostu nie lubił kawy. jak na jego kubki smakowe była zbyt gorzka, nawet jeśli dodałoby się do niej z dziesięć kostek cukru. po prostu musiał czymś zająć ręce. nie chciał znowu zrywać skórek wokół paznokci, które i tak zostały mocno nadszarpnięte. postanowił przeczekać ten rodzinny zjazd w samotności.  
w między czasie obserwował jak do pokoju Kurogane kilkakrotnie wychodzą i wchodzą różni pracownicy szpitala od doktorów poprzez pielęgniarki do wciśniętej w za małą garsonkę kobietę. czasami poprzez otwierające się w tę i we w tę drzwi mógł dostrzec, że robili mu różne badania. wiedział, że powinien być w takiej sytuacji przy ukochanym, ale przerażała go ta myśl. nie chciał go kompromitować bardziej, bo na pytanie 'kim pan jest?' co by odpowiedział? „chłopakiem"? tylko rodziny powinny być przy pacjentach w takich sytuacjach, a on się do niej nie zalicza i pewnie nigdy nie zacznie. prawo ani nikt, no, może oprócz samego Kurogane, nie stanął po stronie Faya.

po paru godzinach drzwi od pokoju obleganego wzrokiem niebieskookiego otworzyły się i wyszli z niego ostatni lekarze oraz rodzice Kurogane. kiedy tylko ich dostrzegł, od razu spuścił głowę pozwalając aby jasne kosmyki zakryły mu połowę twarzy. stukot szpilek zdawał się zbliżać do siedzącego chłopaka, a gdy dostrzegł pod linią grzywki buty kobiety odruchowo na nią spojrzał. na chwilę błękitne oczy spotkały piwne odpowiedniczki, by po zaledwie sekundzie uciec w bok od niechcianego wzroku.

\- Kurogane chce cię widzieć. - rzekła sucho i odeszła w kierunku czekającego na nią męża.

gdy małżeństwo zniknęło za rogiem, wahanie Faya, aby wstać, ustąpiło i popędził biegiem w kierunku czekającego bruneta.

\- Kuro? - wbiegł niezgrabnie do pokoju obijając się przy tym o drzwi. - już jestem. co chciałeś? - klapnął na krzesełku obok łóżka i dotknął dłonią jego policzek, aby wiedział, gdzie jest.  
\- c-cze... mu. wsz... eś?  
\- czemu wyszedłem? ... no bo... - umilkł na chwilę by zastanowić się nad dobrą odpowiedzią. - bo pomyślałem, że tak będzie lepiej.  
\- czem-u...  
\- pomyślałem, że twoi rodzice będą chcieli pobyć trochę z tobą sam na sam. i ja tu byłem do niczego potrzebny. no i... - zniżył bardziej głos. - wiem, że nie przepadają za mną.

więc Fay się wycofał lub, może powinno się powiedzieć, uciekł? Kurogane doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, jaki stosunek mają jego rodzice do wybranka jego serca. nawet kiedy był tylko znajomym z pracy, jego rodzice wyrażali jasno swoje zdanie na temat obcokrajowca w Japonii. odbierali go jako zafascynowanego ich kulturą narodową, zboczeńca. nic bardziej mylnego. fakt, idiota lubił poznawać nowe kultury, ale nie był jakimś obłąkanym maniakiem. to samo tyczy się jego „zboczeństwa". dotyczyło ono tylko osoby o imieniu Kurogane i to w stopniu, w którym posiadacz tego imienia tolerował. tak zwana bomba wybuchła, kiedy matka nakryła go w wąskim przejściu pomiędzy blokami osiedla, na którym mieszkali w jednoznacznej sytuacji. czystej krwi Japończyk z dziada pradziada przyciskał mniejszego niejapończyka do ściany jednego z budynków, wpychając mu w tym samym czasie język w usta. dla kobiety był to podwójny cios w serce. zapewne niektórzy mieszkańcy osiedla do dzisiaj zapamiętali ją jako wrzeszczącą, wątłą kobietę okładającą swojego dobrze zbudowanego syna siatkami z zakupami. wtedy powiedziała również parę gorzkich słów, po których Fay nie mógł się pozbierać przez bity miesiąc.  
czy zatem to dobry pomysł, by powiedzieć mu o prośbie jego rodziców? widział trzy możliwości. pierwsza, raniąca zarówno najdroższego jak i rodzicieli, obejmowała pobyt Kurogane w domu opieki. wtedy obie strony miałyby możliwość wiedzenia spokojnego życia bez udziału takiego ciężaru jak kaleka. Fay znalazłby sobie kogoś innego, kto potrafiłby zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo i przyprawiał o uśmiech każdego dnia. mężczyzna zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie jest już w stanie być podporą dla niego. kolejna z opcji dotyczyła prośby rodziców. chcieli bowiem, aby wrócił do domu i to rodzice się nim zajmowali. wiedział, że przysporzyłby im masę problemów, ale z drugiej strony definitywnie odciąłby się od Faya i dał mu wolną rękę. matka na pewno by nie pozwoliła, aby obcokrajowiec odwiedzał jej dziecko tak jakby to wyglądało podczas pobytu syna w domu opieki. i tak już obwiniała go poniekąd za to, co się stało. to w żadnym wypadku nie mogło dotrzeć do uszu Faya, który i tak za nadto się z tym gryzł. ostatnie rozwiązanie to pobyt u kochanka. Kurogane najbardziej pragnął tej opcji, ale również najbardziej się jej obawiał.  
dzisiejszego dnia działo się zbyt wiele. na razie nic mu nie powie. postanowił to przeczekać.

dni mijały. Kurogane zostawał odwiedzany przez kolegów z pracy, a nawet przez szefową. praktycznie codziennie przychodzili jego rodzice. jeśli oboje nie mogli, to chociaż jedno z nich się pojawiało przy synu. blond włosy idiota zjawiał się również codziennie. Kurogane bez krępacji przed samym sobą przyznał, że na jego wizyty czekał najbardziej, ale również najbardziej stresujące. z Fayem nie było prawdopodobnie za dobrze. prawdopodobnie, bo ten cholerny kłamca zawsze zakrzywiał rzeczywistość. za każdym razem, kiedy temat schodził na jego osobę, on zapewniał, że wszystko w porządku za równo z nim jak i z domem, czy pracą, a, niestety, serce Kurogane podpowiadało, że coś nie gra. te myśli zaprzątały jego głowę zwłaszcza, kiedy zostawał sam. nocą czuł ich przygniatający natłok dopóki nie zasnął.  
nocny obchód w szpitalu niezbyt dawał powodów do radości. zazwyczaj kiedy drzwi do jego pokoju się otwierały ze swoim charakterystycznym skrzypnięciem, mężczyzna zostawał natychmiast wybudzony ze lekkiego snu. i to kilka razy w przeciągu jednej nocy. lekarze bądź pielęgniarki kontrolowali jego stan, na co nie mógł narzekać, ale kiedy czuł na sobie nazbyt wyperfumowane ręce próbujące zmienić opatrunki lub zmierzyć temperaturę, jego irytacja rosła z każdą sekundą. przeważnie owe wizyty przeczekiwał w ciszy, udając, że śpi.

\- jakie to niehumanitarne... - usłyszał słowa wychodzącej pielęgniarki skierowane do swojej koleżanki z pracy.

humanitarnie. dla Kurogane to słowo oznaczało szybko. jak najszybciej, bez niepotrzebnych ceregieli. jeśli odnosi się ono do zwierząt jest wykorzystywane do woli bez większych ograniczeń. ludzie natomiast nie mają tyle szczęścia. kiedy pragniemy się nim posłużyć, pojawiają się kwestie etyczne i moralne. niekiedy również i społeczne, bo przecież istnieje słynne stwierdzenie „co ludzie powiedzą". prawdopodobnie to tak irytowało Kurogane w tym słowie.

w tamtym momencie w jego głowie zaczęła krążyć pewna, dość nieprzyjemna myśl, która z czasem jedynie przybierze na sile.

od czasu wybudzenia minął miesiąc i Kurogane od kilku dni przebywał w swoim dawnym mieszkaniu, które dzielił ze swoim ukochanym. również te parę dni na terenie swojego domostwa nie były usłane różami. codzienność zdawała się przytłaczać obojga. Fay oczywiście starał się wszystko podźwignąć bez słowa skargi, ale Kurogane czuł jedynie ciężar swojej nowej rzeczywistości. zastanawiał się czy dobrze zdecydował, by wrócić tutaj. czasami jak Fay się uprze to nikt ani nic nie zmieni jego postawy. a w tamtym czasie, kiedy dowiedział się o możliwościach, jakie zostały przedstawione brunetowi, jasno zadecydował, że oboje wrócą tutaj. nawet jeśli owa decyzja opierała się głównie na krzykach, łzach i uporze blondyna. Kurogane skapitulował.  
lecz teraz, gdy emocje opadły, powróciły myśli o śmierci, które narodziły się po usłyszeniu komentarza jednej z pielęgniarek.

nigdy nie pomyślałby o śmierci. brak potrzeby trzymania się życia raczej przypisałby swojemu chłopakowi. na pewno nie sobie. więc co teraz sprawiało, że tak bardzo nie chciał zwiedzić drugi świat? istniały dwa powody.  
pierwszy z nich to nieporadność z codziennymi czynnościami we własnym zakresie. brak dolnych kończyn uniemożliwiała mu swobodne poruszanie. zbyt krótkie, umięśnione kikuty nie stanowiły zbyt dobrego podparcia dla kręgosłupa, który teraz wydawał się karykaturalnym olbrzymem w zestawieniu z tak zwaną 'resztą'. Kurogane tracił równowagę na miękkich powierzchniach takich jak łóżko czy do niedawna jego ulubiony fotel w odcieniu zieleni butelkowej. teraz nie może na nim usiąść bez pomocy Faya. pomimo chuderlawej budowy ciała, jego najdroższy wykazywał się niezwykłą krzepą, o którą sam współtowarzysz by go nie posądził. górne kończyny były natomiast kompletnie bezużyteczne. zbyt krótkie aby cokolwiek złapać lub podeprzeć się. w dodatku irytująco swędziały. z gardła zniknął już opatrunek, a rana całkowicie się zagoiła, lecz chrapliwy głos jak i niemożliwość wypowiedzenia wszystkich sylab w słowie pozostała. praktycznie same minusy, które po dłuższym czasie można gorzko przełknąć. no może znalazłby się jeden plus - słuch Kurogane bardzo się poprawił. dźwięki przedmiotów, odległe rozmowy, czy też lekki oddech śpiącego przy jego boku Faya stały się nadwyraz czyste i głośne tak jakby przedtem słyszał to wszystko zza jakieś zasłony. prawdopodobnie to efekt tego, że jeden z jego zmysłów został wyłączony. wzrok. oh, ile brunet by oddał za możliwość zobaczenia twarzy swojej drugiej połowy i czytania z niej jak kiedyś.  
i to właśnie jego druga połowa była decydującym powodem. Kurogane czuł, że nie da mu już tego, co w przeszłości. po prostu nie może zapewnić mu przyszłości. chociaż to bolesne, przyznawał sobie rację, iż lepiej byłoby gdyby się rozstali. przekonanie o nieomylności swojej teorii męczyło go dniami i nocami. wiele razy próbował zacząć ten temat, lecz za każdym razem rezygnował z czystego przekonania, że ta rozmowa nie najlepiej się skończy.

lekki szelest pod kołdrą wyrwał go z zamyślenia. ułamek sekundy później usłyszał głębszy wdech wydobywający się z ciała obok. więc się przebudził. dla pewności odczekał jeszcze chwilę zanim się przywitał.

\- zimnooo... - jęknął mniejszy mężczyzna i oplótł ręką tors czarnowłosego. zdawał się dobrze wiedzieć, że jego partner już nie śpi. - grzejesz niczym najlepszej rasy piesek Kuro-hau. - zachichotał kiedy poczuł jak mięśnie pod jego ręką się spinają.  
\- won. nie chce... cie. w ló... ku!  
\- haaa, jesteś tego pewny? skazujesz mnie na banicję? chcesz bym zamarzł i już nigdy cię nie zobaczył? jesteś okrutny, Kuro-hau.  
\- ... czy ty...  
\- no co ja? - zchichotał ponownie.  
\- nie chce-szz... ode-j ść?  
\- o czym ty mówisz? - nagle jego ton spoważniał, a jego ręka zsunęła się z ciała Kurogane.  
\- by-cie z kimś in... nym. to lepsze dla... cieb-ie. ja już nie... jestem cięża-rem.  
\- słucham? chyba się przesłyszałem. - nie dowierzał w to co jego ukochany mówił. - więc uważasz, że to zły pomysł, że jestem z tobą? nie chcesz mnie już, Kurogane?

gardło natychmiastowo zacisnęło się na dźwięk swojego pełnego imienia, a szczęki jakby lekko spięły. głos blondyna miał rozżaloną lub też rozzłoszczoną barwę, chociaż najlepiej oddałoby ją połączenie tych dwóch słów. zdecydowanie, że dzisiaj karty zostaną wyłożone na stół było silniejsze niż jakiekolwiek obawy. ubiegł go jednak wściekły głos blondyna.

\- odpowiadaj! - zamaszystym ruchem ręki zrzucił z siebie swoją część kołdry.  
\- jaka-ś trutka... jeste- chemi-kem. albo grzyby.  
\- czy ty to mówisz to z sarkazmem czy na serio?

kilkusekundowe milczenie było wytaczającym powodem aby szala wściekłości przechyliła się w niepożądanym kierunku. blada dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść na prześcieradle mając olbrzymią ochotę wyprowadzić jeden celny, bardzo bolesny cios w kierunku żuchwy swojego przeciwnika. niestety, osoba odpowiedzialna za tą pięść resztkami sił powstrzymywała się by tego nie zrobić.

\- chcesz może coś zjeść, napić się? o, wiem. kupię ci jogurt. jest chłodny to może nie będzie cię tak gardło bolało. na pewno po nim ochłoniesz i krew będzie lepiej ci dopływać do mózgu, bo widzę, że coś ci tam przestaje działać! - próbował, spokojnie jak na jego możliwości, zmienić temat. - pójdę po zakupy. - blondyn zerwał się z łóżka jak oparzony i głośno wbiegł do przedpokoju.

Kurogane zaczynał być bardzo dobry w kapitulacji, bo ponownie odpuścił Fayowi. ostatnio robił to coraz częściej. mężczyzna nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na kłótnie. leżąc na boku słuchał jak jego chłopak obija się o meble i mamrocze niezrozumiałe przekleństwa pod nosem. cóż, kiedy ochłonie, Kurogane ponowi temat. teraz nie miało to najmniejszego sensu.

\- wychodzę, Kuro! - krzyknął z przedpokoju i bardzo niedelikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi sprawdzając dwa razy czy przekręcony zamek aby na pewno jest zamknięty.

za zamkniętymi drzwiami, blondyn oparł się o ścianę i powoli próbował uspokoić oddech. w jego głowie aż huczało od wulgaryzmów na osobę imieniem Kurogane. nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić, że coś takiego mogło uroić się w jego głowie. on miał zostawić swojego ukochanego? to jakiś ponury żart, czy co? niby z kim było by lepiej Fayowi niż z nim? czy Kuro-gnojek nie rozumiał, że nawet obecna sytuacja nie ma wpływu na jego miłość? co innego gdyby Kuro-bubek przestał darzyć go uczuciem, gdyby miał go dosyć, czy chciał ułożyć sobie życie z kimś innym... zrozumiałby. odszedł i pozwoliłby mu żyć szczęśliwie u boku innej osoby, nawet jeśli złamałoby to mu serce. na szczęście teraz tak to nie wyglądało. Fay wiedział, że on to mówił w trosce o niego, niemniej jednak owe słowa bardzo zabolały. Kuro-franca nie miał prawa decydować o tym. i co to za gadka o śmierci? fakt, może czuć się zdołowany obecną sytuacją i w ogóle, jednak depresyjne myśli kiedyś miną. obietnica bycia ze sobą w zdrowiu i w chorobie kiedy po pijaku składali ją sobie pod gwiazdami już nic nie znaczyła? to był tylko pijacki bełkot? przynajmniej jedna osoba ją pamięta i wierzy w jej oklepane słowa.  
świerzbiąca pięść wbiła się w pobliską ścianę raniąc bardziej jej właściciela niż ową konstrukcję podtrzymującą budynek. resztą ciała również władały odruchy autodestrukcji, które pragnęły umknąć przed kontrolą samozachowawczego instynktu. pragnął coś rozwalić, pobić się z kimś, dotrać w przysłowiową mordę byleby tylko to uczucie tlące się w jego organizmie zniknęło.

nim się zorientował wędrował wśród półek supermarketu z garstką produktów w koszyku. jak się tu znalazł i kiedy? na te pytania nie znał odpowiedzi. przegalopowały po nim równie szybko, co zniknęły. przechodząc, odruchowo zerknął w dział chemiczny. kolejny mimowolny odruch, który jedynie ciągnie za sobą same nieszczęścia. kiedy zrobił krok w jego kierunku, wszystkie siły życiowe go opuściły. mogłoby się zdawać, że jedynie jakaś siła wyższa lub inny cud sprawiają, że jeszcze nie leży na wykafelkowanej podłodze i nie płacze niczym małe dziecko, które zgubiło mamę w sklepie. bolało go dosłownie wszystko. czuł jak się poci, czuł nieprzyjemne dreszcze na sobie lub po prostu drżał. zatracił świadomość do tego stopnia, że nie wiedział czy naprawdę dygocze czy tylko mu się wydaje.

\- ah, co ja to miałem kupić... - zanucił pod nosem radosnym głosem, kiedy jedna z klientek zaczęła się mu przyglądnąć.

blef zadziałał znakomicie, bo kobieta straciła nim zainteresowanie i wróciła do swoich spraw.  
na chwiejnych nogach, zbliżył się bardziej do półek i jak w gorączce chłonął oczami produkty starannie ułożone na półkach. na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu wzrok lustrował pobieżnie kolorowe opakowania, aż trafił na coś, czego nie chciał. w duchu miał nadzieję, że jednak nie trafi, a jednak, los mu dzisiaj wyjątkowo nie sprzyjał. pomimo wyrzutów sumienia, które tłukły mu teraz jego bezużyteczny mózg, wziął tą rzecz do ręki i powędrował szybkim krokiem do kasy.

dzisiejsze słońce było bardzo wysoko, oślepiało Faya z błękitnego nieba nieskalanym żadną chmurką. nawet zielona okolica, w której mieszkali, teraz przypominała raczej betonową pustynię. czy naprawdę złe samopoczucie wpłynęło na tak diametralną zmianę okolicy, czy to tylko iluzja wytworzona przez zmęczony umysł? Fay nie pragnął już odpowiedzi. chciał jak najszybciej wrócić do mieszkania i dać upust temu uczuciu.  
droga powrotna była dla niego zbyt wielką męczarnią, więc gdy ujrzał znajome mu drzwi, aż podskoczył chociaż wyglądało to bardziej jakby postawił stopę na wyimaginowanym schodku.  
głośny przeskok mechanizmów w zamku, oznaka, że czarnowłosy mężczyzna zyskał towarzystwo.

\- wróciłem! - wciąż donośnie lecz z wyraźnym spokojem w głosie, co pozwoliło odetchnąć głębiej Kurogane.  
\- w... witaj.

spojrzał przelotnie na łóżko i wszedł do kuchni rzucając siatki na blat. wręcz automatycznie wyjął z jednej z nich dość małych rozmiarów pudełko i wsypał jego zwartość do szklanki. zalał to wodą z kranu i zostawił za sobą idąc do swojego chłopaka.

\- wybacz, zapomniałem o jogurcie. chcesz może coś innego? uzupełniłem trochę lodówkę. - usiadł na skraju łóżka i przejechał palcem wskazującym po policzku bruneta.  
\- nie.

odpowiedź zabrzmiała bardziej sucho niż by tego chciał.  
zapomniał? więc po co wyszedłeś do sklepu, idioto? marna ta twoja wymówka.

\- wracaj... c do naszej rozm...wy... - zaczął Kurogane.  
\- nie wracajmy. - przerwał mu dotykając wargami jego ust.

lekkie i delikatne jak muśnięcie piórka o skórę. taki pocałunek złożył Fay na ustach swojego ukochanego. był to pierwszy przejaw takiej czułości z jego strony od czasu wypadku. czułości, która wykraczała poza ramy zwykłego 'kocham cię' i 'jestem tuż obok', a wkraczała na ścieżkę, na której blondwłosy idiota pragnął więcej. Niestety, osoba, od której tego chciał, najzwyklej w świecie się bała. kiedyś to brzmiało nierealnie. teraz jest o wiele trudniej.  
Kurogane cofnął twarz na tyle, by na skórze nie czuć ciepłego oddechu. iskierka nadziei, której się w tej chwili złapał, podpowiadała mu, że da radę jakoś się z tego wymigać nie urażając przy tym głupola.

\- Kuro-pi? coś nie tak?  
\- ja juhż ni... e pot-ra... fie...

na te słowa Fay mocno go przytulił obejmując go prawą ręką w pasie, a lewą zarzucając mu na ramię. w takiej pozycji był pewny, że nie pozwoli swojej drugiej połowie upaść. policzek i nos umiejscowił po prawej stronie Kurogane, między ukształtowanymi mięśniami ramienia a obojczykiem składając kolejny słodki pocałunek na szyi. gdy lekko wilgotna struktura oderwała się od ciemniejszej skóry, mniejszy chłopak podciągnął się nieznacznie do ucha, by dość głośno wyszeptać zapewnienie.

\- potrafisz. nawet więcej niż trzeba, Kuro-sama. jeśli mi nie wierzysz, pozwól, że udowodnię ci jak zdolny jesteś. jak niewiele trzeba byś poczuł wszystko to, co czułeś dawniej. i nie mówię tylko o tobie. nie bądź egoistą, Kuro-sama. poczujesz również moje ciało, zapragniesz go bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem.

kiedy ostatnie sylaby wraz z gorącym oddechem odbiły się od ucha mężczyzny, mówca przesunął odrobinę w dół swoje wargi i lekko zassał się na płatku ucha. owa pieszczota, zarówno jej część słowna, jak i cielesna, wywołała gwałtowne przełknięcie sporej wielkości śliny. brunet poczuł się zażenowany swoimi nastoletnimi odruchami, które wpłynęło nawet na jego policzki pod postacią rumieńca. te natychmiast zostały obsypane pocałunkami z wyraźnie odciśniętym uśmiechem na ustach.  
Kurogane się trochę zezłościł na Faya. za to, że tak triumfalnie okazuje swoje zwycięstwo, ale jednocześnie przyznał się przed samym sobą, że sam zaczął tego chcieć. nie pozostało mu nic innego jak zgodzić się, skoro tak ładnie go prosi.  
przechylił głowę, gdy wyczuł puszyste kosmyki oparł o nie czoło i z chrapliwym mruknięciem pocałował tego diabła wcielonego w czubek nosa.  
blondyn z łatwością odczytał to jako udzielenie mu zgody na dalsze działania.  
gdzieś z tyłu głowy w dalszym ciągu tliły się słodko-gorzkie obawy chwil, które miały nastąpić dosłownie za sekundę. z tego co czuł, bo już nie mógł niestety zobaczyć, w tamtym miejscu nie ucierpiał bardzo. czasami go tylko lekko szczypało przy typowych czynnościach bądź od ocierania się o bieliznę. niby problemy zdarzające się praktycznie każdej zdrowej osobie, lecz nigdy pytał, czy coś się zmieniło. swoje obawy postanowił zachować dla siebie, bo w końcu za żadne skarby świata nie chciał bardziej zranić ten klejnot o błękitnych oczach. mogą się rozwiać lub się sprawdzą. wszystko okaże się za chwilę.

tymczasem, w obecnym oświetleniu, wręcz porcelanowe ciało przeniosło swoje pieszczoty na lewe ucho obcałowując szczękę oraz miejscami zahaczając o nią swoimi nieporadnymi zębami. autor tych gestów pomimo swojego pożądania również czuł lęk, lecz skrzętnie to ukrywał. bał się, że w jakiś sposób skrzywdzi Kurogane i jego stan może się pogorszyć. przed prawie każdym ruchem w myślach objawiał mu się moment zawahania, lecz nie zamierzał mu ulec.

\- Kuroru, usta nadal masz spławne, więc uważam, że powinieneś się trochę zaangażować.

rozżalony ton głosu przemienił się w zduszony jęk, kiedy wąskie, spierzchnięte usta trafiły bezbłędnie w swoje większe odpowiedniczki. wargi obojga ścierały się ze sobą mocno, momentami wręcz szorstko pogrążone we wzajemnej pasji. Fay przybliżył się podniecony nacierając na tors ciemnowłosego. do jego głowy uderzyło lekkie odurzenie, a wnętrze ust stało się gorące i bardzo wilgotne pomimo baraku styczności ze sobą dwóch języków. w tym samym czasie smukłe i nieco lodowate palce igrały z plecami Kurogane. to przeskakując wzdłuż kręgosłupa w irytujący sposób, żeby za ułamek sekundy prześlizgując się pomiędzy mięśniami w bardziej erotyczny sposób, czy na koniec, by dodać pikanterii paznokciami w postaci czerwonych kresek. te doznania wywoływały niekontrolowane drgawki u odbiorcy. w końcu prowokator tego pocałunku postanowił przerwać, by oboje uspokoili swoje płytkie oddechy i przyspieszone bicie serca. zamroczony tym wszystkim blondyn, błądzącym wzrokiem próbował odgadnąć czemu ta przyjemność została przerwana. niewiele myśląc sięgnął za swojego kochanka po dużą poduszkę i oparł ją o ścianę. delikatnym, lecz stanowczym naciskiem otwartej dłoni na klatkę nakazał, by upadł wprost na nią.

jego dłonie zaczęły spokojnie gładzić pozostałości po górnych kończynach. po czym zjechały wzdłuż tali aż do ud. maksymalnie przybliżył się do swojego chłopaka by ten poczuł na swoim obojczyku jego. powolnym ruchem przejechał nim aż do zaokrąglonego ramienia. zagłębił się w delikatnym dołku pomiędzy szyją a kośćmi. tam zassał delikatnie skórę i zostawił po sobie różowawy ślad, który zniknął po paru sekundach. zachichotał i odsunął się nieznacznie.

\- hyhy, a co my tu mamy? ... chociaż ja nie jestem lepszy od ciebie.

przesunął palcem po czubku członka dwa razy i przybliżył się ponownie. pragnął otrzeć swoje sutki o jego, ale ze względu na bardziej okazalszą klatkę piersiową od Faya, plan się nie udał. lewym sutkiem zaczął się ocierać o prawy odpowiednik swojego kochanka, a palce zaczęły drażnić drugi. kiedy Kurogane poczuł, że głupol unosi się, by dotrzeć do jego ust, nachylił się i zaatakował jego szyję. to zaowocowało przyjemnym stęknięciem. zarówno zęby jak i usta tworzyły przyjemną kombinację, a gdy do akcji dołączył język, Fay mógł tylko zamknąć oczy i pragnąć więcej. wplótł palce w króciutkie kosmyki na karku mężczyzny i masował jego skórę. lewą nogę zarzucił mu na udo, a prawa, zgięta wsunęła się pod drugie dotykając kolanem dołu pośladków, aby zbliżyć się jak najbardziej do ukochanego. przeczuwając co zamierza idiota, Kurogane z zachłannością wpił się w jego opuchnięte po poprzednim razie usta.  
zaskoczony Fay odbił się palcami od swojego domniemanego celu, ale szybko się zreflektował i chwycił oba narządy.  
był niespokojny, ręka mu się ślizgała, palce momentami za mocno się zaciskały. oboje jeszcze zauważali te niedogodności, ale żadnemu one nie przeszkadzały. przynajmniej nie na tyle, by protestować.

Kurogane w tej pozycji mógł wręcz namalować jego ciało bez wzroku. tak jak mu obiecał. wszystko było jak dawniej, a obawy... jakie obawy? teraz odczuwali tylko lekkie zniecierpliwienie dążąc do spełnienia. grymas zadowolenia podczas pocałunku dał Fayowi coś, o co walczył. poczucie bezpieczeństwa. może nadzieja? nie pragnął nazw tylko owego uczucia.  
czuł się wspaniale nie tylko psychicznie, ale i fizycznie był bliski ekstazy. coraz szybsze ruchy ręki, niezdarne już pocałunki i momentami bolesne stuknięcia zębów. ciepło drugiego ciała przyciśnięte do własnego oraz głośny łomot dwóch, szybko bijących serc. wszystko stawało się coraz bardziej nierealne by po chwili, oboje, w podbrzuszu zaczęli odczuwać przyjemne ciepło, które powoli promieniowało po reszcie ciała, aż znalazło ujście na ich brzuchy.

oboje osunęli się na łóżko i próbowali złapać oddech z uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- i co? - zaczął zaczepnie Fay - masz mi może coś do powiedzenia? na przykład 'oh, mój ukochany jakżem się mylił' albo 'ma miłości ty zawsze masz rację'? hm? nic nie słyszę ~~ - podźgał go palcem w policzek.  
\- gard-o mnie pari.  
\- no wiesz?! - prychnął oburzony na co Kurogane uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust i złożył pocałunek na policzku Faya. - spodziewałem się innej odpowiedzi, ale od biedy ta też może być.

podniósł się z nad torsu Kurogane i ślimaczym tempem przeczołgał się w kierunku kuchni.  
kiedy tam dotarł wyjął czystą szklankę z szafy i odruchowo odkręcił kran. zimna, czysta woda wypłynęła strumieniem i już miała trafić do szklanego naczynia, kiedy wzrok niebieskookiego przykula odpowiedniczka trzymanej w ręku szklanki. była ona już wypełniona wodą, trochę mętniejszą niż ta płynąca wartkim nurtem z metalowej rurki. chłopak odstawił puste naczynie na blat i zakręcił kurek kranu. pomimo iż woda już dawno przestała lecieć, jego ręka dalej spoczywała na srebrzystej główce. zrobił kilka głośniejszych wdechów i wydechów, by się uspokoić. nie za wiele mu to pomogło. lekkie drżenie opanowało jego ciało, a chęć płaczu była przytłaczająca. przed oczami miał mroczki. przytrzymując się brzegu zlewu, przykucnął. parę sekund później drżenie oraz mroczki ustąpiły, a oddech stał się spokojniejszy, bardziej opanowany.

\- będzie dobrze...

wyszeptał cicho i stanął na równe nogi. wyciągnął rękę po szklankę z mętną wodą, w myślach powtarzając sobie dwa razy aby jej nie upuścić, by dłoń nie poluzowała uchwytu. nie bacząc na nogi niczym z waty, ciągnąc za sobą jakiś tonowy głaz przypięty niewidzialnym łańcuchem do serca, poczłapał w kierunku swojej miłości.

\- już jestem Kuro-ru.

usiadł na brzegu łóżka i przytknął opartemu o bezgłowie łóżka mężczyźnie naczynie z napojem do ust. Kurogane poczuwszy mętną zawiesinę na języku początkowo się zaparł lecz po ułamku sekundy połkną wszystko. wąskie, idealnie wykrojone wargi wypiły pół szklanki płynu. delikatny osad, który unosił się na tafli napoju teraz przyozdobił śniade usta gdzie nie gdzie na biało. jasnoróżowe, pełniejsze odpowiedniczki wypiły pozostałą zawartość szklanki. ciemnoróżowy język szybkim ruchem zlizał z nich nieliczne pyłki osadu, a ręka odstawiła już niepotrzebne naczynie na podłogę.

\- chodźmy spać Kuro-ru.

Kurogane tylko kiwnął głową na zgodę. mniejszy mężczyzna pomógł większemu bezpiecznie się położyć. pod głowę wsunął mu wielką poduchę, a na jego gołe ciało zaciągnął kołdrę. obszedł łóżko z drugiej strony i wciągnął na nie swoje już trochę śpiące ciało. rozczulony widokiem spokojnego i zrelaksowanego kochanka uśmiechnął się ciepło i nachylając się nad nim złożył pocałunek na jego ustach.  
czarnowłosy czując wyraz twarzy najdroższego również ze spokojem się uśmiechnął na co Fay nieznacznie prychnął. po chwili jego język zlizał biały osad z ust Kurogane i delikatnie rozsuwając jego wargi wsunął się do ich wnętrza. dwa gorące języki splotły się ze sobą łagodnie pieszcząc. po pewnym czasie w kubki smakowe obojga uderzyła odurzająca słodycz tylko uprzyjemniając leniwą pieszczotę. w końcu brak tlenu zmusił ich by się od siebie oderwali i zaczerpnęli głębokich oddechów o które tak upominały się ich płuca. po kilku większych oddechach oboje wybuchli śmiechem. przez okno do ponurego mieszkania wpadło kilka promieni słońca, a dźwięki radości odbijały się kilkakrotnie od jaśminowych ścian.

\- kocham cię...

wyznanie wypowiedziane niezwykle spokojnie i czysto. kolejna igiełka szczęścia zakuła w serce Faya. również ta zwątpienia mu dokuczyła lecz szybko zamknął oczy i potrząsnął głową chcą się jej pozbyć. kiedy otworzył je ponownie, ujrzał twarz człowieka oblaną ciepłymi promieniami słońca. człowiek, którego kochał i będzie kochać już zawsze. niezależnie od czasu, czy miejsca. niezależnie kim zostaną. w tym momencie uzmysłowił sobie, że nawet jeżeli śmierć ich rozłączy, oni i tak jakoś do siebie powrócą.  
spokojniejszy ułożył się na boku obok Kurogane i położył delikatnie głowę na jego klatce. prawą rękę oplótł wokół talii, podkurczając przy tym nogi.

\- dobranoc, Kuro-sama. kocham cię.

obje zamknęli zmęczone powieki i powoli zasypiali.


End file.
